Akhir Sebuah Cerita
by Roya Chan
Summary: Kisah masa lalu Kurapika dengan Killua. Tapi satu hal yang tak Kurapika ketahui tentang Killua semasa mereka jadian. apakah itu? Bad Summary! Langsung baca aja. :)


Hai, Minna.. I'm back nih..

Aku bingung. Pikiran bumpet. Gak ada inspirasi buat bikin Happy Ending. Jadi... Yahhh.. Yang ini yang keluar.

Gomen ya... Lain kali aye bikin yang Happy Ending. Insya Allah...

Dah, Mulai aja ceritanya..

Monggo...

* * *

**Hunter x Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi**

**.**

**Akhir Sebuah Cerita**

**.**

"Kurapika!"

"Ada apa, Killua?"

"Aku mau ngomong sesuatu sama kamu."

"Ngomong apa?"

"Anu.. Aku..."

* * *

"Apa kau bilang? Killua, apa kau belum sadar juga?"

"Aku tau, ayah. Tolong, biarkan aku bahagia, sekali ini saja. Kumohon."

"Baiklah, Killua. Mulai saat ini, kau bebas melakukan apapun, asal kau bahagia."

"Terima kasih, ayah."

* * *

**[Kurapika POV]**

Hari itu, aku jadian dengan Killua. Sebenarnya, aku sangat mencintai Killua dari dulu. Dan ternyata Killua juga demikian. Aku sangat bahagia hari itu.

Kami menjalani hari demi hari dengan kebahagiaan dan kasih sayang.

* * *

"Kurapika, aku ingin memperkenalkan kamu sama keluargaku."

"Eh? Jangan. Aku belum siap ketemu keluargamu." Aku menolak, dan tak terasa, aku tersipu.

"Ayolah, Kurapika.." Killua memegang tanganku. "..Gak papa kok. Mereka akan merestui hubungan kita."

"Tapi, Killua.."

"Gak usah malu. Ayo!" Killua menarik tanganku. Aku terpaksa mengikutinya mau tak mau.

Sesampainya dirumah Killua, Killua membuka pintunya. Keluarga Killua telah menunggu kami dengan duduk di ruang tamu. Kami pun duduk.

"Ibu! Ayah! Kenalin, ini Kurapika. Gadis yang ku ceritakan kemarin."

"Salam, om, tante."

"Oh.. Dia cantik sekali." Kata Ayah Killua, yang kata Killua namanya Silva.

"Iya. Sudah berapa lama kalian kenal?" tanya Ibu Killua, namanya Kikyo.

"Kami sudah kenal dari... Umm... Sejak kapan ya, Kurapika?" mungkin Killua sudah lupa kapan pertama kali kami kenalan.

"Kami sudah saling mengenal sejak 5 tahun yang lalu."

"Oh.. Sudah lama sekali.."

"Nah, Ibu, Ayah. Aku mau minta restu dari kalian. Antara aku dan Kurapika."

"Tentu. Tentu kami merestui kalian." Kata ibu Killua, yang saat itu, ku lihat beliau akan menangis. Begitu juga dengan anggota keluarga yang lain.

"Terima kasih, Ayah, Ibu, Kakak dan Adik. Aku sangat senang sekali." Kata Killua seraya memelukku. Disaat itu, aku merasakan kebahagiaan tiada tara.

"Kami senang asal kau senang, Killu-nii." Kata seorang adik Killua yang berambut hitam panjang.

"Bahagia ya, Killu."

Aku telah direstui dengan Killua. Bagaimana dengan orang tuaku? Aku tak punya keluarga. Keluargaku dibunuh oleh kelompok perampok. Sejak saat itu, aku merasa sedih yang mendalam. Tapi saat ini, aku merasa bahagia, karna ada Killua disisiku.

* * *

Sehari setelah perestuan Keluarga Killua. Pagi hari. Ada yang datang kerumahku, yang hanya ada aku seorang didalam. Dia mengetuk pintu rumahku, akupun membukakannya.

"Eh? Killua. Ada apa?"

"Kurapika. Akku ingin jalan-jalan. Aku bosan dirumah. Kau ikut ya?"

"Ya sudah. Aku ikut. Kita mau kemana?"

"Kita ke taman hiburan saja. Abis itu, kita ke mall. Aku mau belanja. Kau juga akan kubelikan apapun yang kau mau." Kata Killua sambil tersenyum. Aku membalas senyuman hangatnya.

"Baiklah, Killua. Kebetulan aku juga sedang bosan dirumah."

"Ayo berangkat." Killua menarik tanganku.

"Tunggu! Aku belum mengunci pintu rumahku. Sebentar ya?" aku pergi mengunci pintu, kemudian berlari kearah Killua.

* * *

Kami pun sampai ditaman hiburan. Tempat itu sangat ramai, besar, dan indah. Dan saat itu juga, daripada Killua, akulah yang lebih bersemangat.

"Killua. Kita naik itu yuk." Aku menunjuk kearah sebuah wahana yang bernama _Roller Coster. _Killua menyetujuinya. Kami pun naik wahana itu. Wahana itu sangat menabjubkan.

Setelah selesai naik itu, kami menaiki berbagai wahana lain. Setelah kami puas, kami pulang. Killua mengajakku makan siang. Kami makan siang di sebuah restoran mewah. Kami memesan apa yang kami ingin makan. Makanan disana sangatkah lezat. Aku belum pernah memakan yang seperti ini seumur hidupku. Ku lihat kearah Killua. Dia makan semangkuk bubur putih dan minum air putih.

"Lho? Killua pesan itu toh?"

"Iya. Ini makanan favoritku. Memang kenapa?"

"Killua.. aku memesan makanan yang mahal, sedangkau kau hanya itu. Maaf..." aku menyesali perbuatanku. Total makanan yang kupesan selangit. Sedangkan Killua, hanya yang harganya kisaran 500 jenny.

"Ah, tak apa, Kurapika. Makanlah apa saja yang kau sukai. Aku yang bayar. Asal kamu senang, apa aja gak masalah buatku." Ku lihat Killua tersenyum tulus padaku.

"Ya udah, Killua. Tapi ini bener gak papa lho ya?"

"Iya. Gak papa."

"Makasih ya, Killua."

"Nggak. Makasih, Kurapika."

* * *

Kehidupanku makin membaik dengan hadirnya Killua mengisi kekosongan hidupku. Aku sangat mencintai Killua, lebih dari apapun didunia ini dan seisinya.

Ya tuhan, terima kasih. Kau telah membuatku bahagia, bersama Killua.

* * *

**[Killua POV]**

"Aku pulang!" aku membuka pintu dan ayahku langsung menarik tanganku.

"Killua! Dari mana saja kau? Kau baik-baik saja? Kau tampak pucat!"

"Aku abis jalan-jalan dengan Kurapika. Aku baik. Aku hanya capek. Aku mau istirahat dulu." Aku langsung pergi meninggalkan ayahku.

Aku masuk kamarku, dan langsung merebahkan tubuhku diranjangku yang empuk.

Tuhan, aku sangat lelah hari ini. Aku lemas, dan aku sudah tak berdaya. Tuhan, berikan waktu aku yang lebih lama, untuk bersama Kurapika. Aku mencintainya.. sangat..

* * *

**[Normal POV]**

Suatu hari, Killua datang ke rumah Kurapika. Dia mengatakan langsung maksud kedatangannya.

"Kurapika, aku ingin memberimu tantangan."

"Tantangan? Tantangan apa?"

"Jika kau bisa melalui ini, aku berjanji, aku akan mencintaimu seumur hidupku. Kau bisa?"

"Iya sudah. Memang apa tantangannya?"

"Tolong jangan hubungin aku. Jangan telpon aku dan jangan sms aku, untuk 24 jam kedepan. Bisakah kau melakukan itu?"

"Tapi untuk apa?" Kurapika tanya karna tak paham maksud Killua.

"Untuk membuktikan, seberapa cintanya kau padaku. Terus pikirkan aku, dan jangan berhenti mengingat masa-masa kita bersama."

"Baiklah, Killua. Aku akan menerima tantangan itu. Mulai sekarang?"

"Iya, mulai sekarang. Aku pulang dulu ya? Besok, mungkin aku akan kesini."

"Oke. Sampai jumpa 24 jam lagi, Killua!" Kurapika melambaikan tangannya ke Killua. Killua membalasnya, dan pergi.

* * *

Besoknya, tantangan 24 jam Killua untuk Kurapika sudah berakhir. Kurapika berhasil menyelesaikan tantangan itu. Saat itu juga, hujan desar mengguyur kota Yorkshin, ada yang mengetuk pintu rumah Kurapika. Saat dibuka, Killua berdiri disana, menggigil kedinginan, dan basah kuyup karna hujan.

"Killua. Kau..." belum selesai Kurapika berkata-kata, Killua langsung memeluknya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kurapika. Aku sungguh-sungguh menyayangimu."

"Iya, Killua. Aku tahu. Ayo masuk dulu. Diluar dingin. Kau ganti baju dikamarku ya?"

Kurapika mengantar Killua kekamarnya, lalu meninggalkannya untuk mengambil baju kakak laki-lakinya dulu, dikamar kakaknya. Saat itu, handphone Kurapika berbunyi. Dia cek, itu adalah ibu Killua.

"Halo, Ibu? Ada apa?"

"Kurapika.. hiks.. Bisakah.. kau kesini.. hiks.." Ibu Killua terdengar menangis tersendu-sendu.

"Ibu, ada apa?" Kurapika panik.

"Kamu kesini saja.. hiks.. Nanti kamu akan tau.. hiks.." dan sambungan telpon terputus.

Kurapika panik. Dia berlari ke kamarnya. Dia mau mengajak pulang Killua.

"Killua! Ayo pu— Eh?" Mata Kurapika membulat seketika. Killua tak ada.

Kurapika langsung menuju rumah Killua. Menempuh dinginnya dan derasnya guyuran hujan. Sesampainya disana, keluarga dan kerabat Killua berkumpul dan semuanya menangis.

"Gon! Ada apa disini?" Kurapika bertanya pada Gon yang terlihat tak sanggup berhenti menangis.

"Killua.. Killua.. Hueee..."

Gon tak sanggup menjawabnya. Kurapika makin panik, dia langsung masuk. Saat berada didalam, dilihatnya Killua terbaring di kasurnya dengan wajah yang amat pucat pasih.

"Killua..." Kurapika tak percaya dengan matanya sendiri.

"Kurapika... hiks.."

"Ibu. Killua kenapa, bu? Killua kenapa?" air mata Kurapika terlihat mengumpul dipelupuk matanya, bersiap untuk menetes.

"Kurapika.. Killua.. hiks.. Sudah pergi."

"P-pergi?" dan air mata itu pun menetes. "Ibu bohong kan? Killua gak mungkin mati?"

"Killua.. hiks.. ingin ibu memberikan ini.. hiks.. padamu.." Kikyo memberikan sepucuk surat beramplop bertuliskan _For Kurapika, My Love._ Kurapika langsung membuka surat tersebut.

* * *

_Kurapika, sayang.._

_Selamat, ya, kamu berhasil menyelesaikan tantangan yang aku berikan. Lakukan itu setiap hari, karna aku tak lagi disisimu. Terus ingatlah aku ya, Kurapika. Aku akan terus mencintaimu, walau kita sudah dialam yang berbeda._

_Maafkan aku, karna aku tak jujur padamu dari dulu. Aku menderita kanker paru-paru. Kemarin aku difonis hanya akan bertahan selama 30 jam. Lalu aku mengatakan tantangan itu padamu._

_Dan maafkan aku, karna aku tak bisa disisimu lagi untuk mencintaimu, menyayangimu, dan memberimu kebahagiaan seperti dulu._

_Aku benar-benar menyesal. Tapi percayalah, aku mencintaimu, selamanya..._

_Salam sayang, Killua Zoldyck_

* * *

Kurapika langsung melemas ketika menyelesaikan isi surat itu. Dia langsung terduduk, menutupi wajahnya dengan surat itu, dan menangis keras.

"Killua! Tidak! Killua!"

"Sudahlah, Kurapika. Bukan hanya kau yang merasa kehilangan. Kami semua yang ada disini juga." Kata Kikyo menenangkan Kurapika.

"Killuaa! Hiks.. Killuaa!"

"Kau harus kuat, Kurapika." Illumi mulai bicara. Dia juga tampak menangis. "Kita do'akan yang terbaik saja untuk Killua."

"Cintailah dia, seperti dia mencintaimu. Dengan begitu, Killu-nii akan bahagia disana. Itulah apa yang dikatakan Killu-nii padaku, untukmu, kakak!" kata Alluka pada Kurapika sambil mengelus punggungnya.

* * *

**[Kurapika POV]**

Hari itu juga, Killua dimakamkan. Kesedihan masih membekas dihati kami semua. Killua yang sangat berarti bagi kami, sudah pergi duluan.

Aku menyimpan rasa sedih dan sakit ini. Ditinggal oleh seorang yang sangat kau cintai, sangatlah menyakitkan. Aku berjanji pada Killua, untuk tetap mencintainya. Bahkan sampai saat ini, aku tak bisa melupakan wajahnya, kata-katanya, senyumnya, dan... segalanya..

"Lalu, apa ibu masih mencintainya sampai sekarang?"

"Iya. Namamu Killua. Nama yang sama dengannya. Ibu memberimu nama itu, agar ibu bisa mengingatnya selalu."

"Aku penasaran, Killua yang ibu ceritakan itu, bagaimana rupanya ya?"

"Ibu punya fotonya." Kurapika menyerahkan selembar foto seorang Killua Zoldyck pada kedua anaknya.

"Wah.. Ganteng ya?"

"Kurapika, aku pulang."

"Selamat datang kembali, Kuroro."

"Okaeri, ayah."

Sudah lewat 15 tahun sejak kematian Killua, tapi jujur, aku memang tak bisa melupakannya. Meskipun aku telah menikahi Kuroro, dan mempunyai 2 anak kembar, Killua dan Yura, aku tetap tak bisa melupakan secuilpun kenanganku dan Killua dulu.

Bahkan setiap malam, aku selalu memimpikan Killua. Dia selalu tersenyum dan berterima kasih padaku karna telah mencintainya selama ini.

_Killua, semoga kau tenang disana. Aku masih mencintaimu..._

_Kuharap, kau tidak melupakanku.._

_Tunggulah aku, Killua.._

_Cepat atau lambat, aku pasti akan menemuimu lagi... disana.._

* * *

Huee... Saya memang tak berbakat... *nangis sambil njedotin dahi di tembok*

Masa selalu gini akhirnya..

Yah.. mau gimana lagi? pikiran udah mentok mojok totok! Mikir Happy Ending gk ada satupunh yang muncul di otakku yang lagi ON sarapnya.

Yah.. Moga lain kali bisa..

Review, pls?


End file.
